Draco's Photo Album
by HerScarletEyes
Summary: Sometimes memories are fun. Sometimes they might end hurting you. Warning: SLASH, LEMONS, surprise end...


**(A/N)** okaii... This is a little Harry/Draco fic and it WILL contain LEMON. Some slash. And some super sadness. :P

Draco made his way to his usual spot of crisp, clean, manicured patch of grass and sat down. Without a word, he crossed his legs and opened up an old semi-worn photo book and turned slowly to the first page. Smiling he traced the picture he had taken of Harry before Hermione had gotten them together, watching Harry's robes billow out in the back of him as he walked away over and over. Endlessly repeating the same scene. "You know, I knew I liked you the very first time I saw you. You were just so... Gryffindor." Draco began chuckling, "You were so very beautiful too. You probably don't like being called beautiful though. How about handsome? That doesn't even begin to describe you. Gorgeous? Sexy? Heavenly? You certainly were my heaven. I took this picture back in first year. I wanted to keep a part of you but I thought I'd never have you so I snuck this pic." turning the page he smiled widely at the next picture. It was one he forced Harry to get taken. His arms were snaked around Harry and Harry was rolling his eyes as Draco placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. He remembered forcing the camera into Hermione's hands wanting to get the first true picture of him and Harry as a couple. "You never liked pictures much, did ya Harry" Draco whispered not expecting a reply. "I was so very ecstatic when 'Mione told me you liked me in the very same way as I did you. I immediately ran to the Gryffindor tower completely out of breath by the time I reached that damned Fat Lady. I didn't want to wait even to ask you out. Even if I did it in front of the entire Gryffindor House. Seeing your face turn a bright red when I finally sputtered those six words was priceless. As well as the faces of your fellow Gryffindors. But hearing that one word from you made me the happiest person alive." Draco stopped when he came to a certain picture. One Hermione took without Harry's knowledge. At least not at first. He could clearly remember that day. He and Harry were snogging in the Gryffindor common room when they thought everyone was asleep or gone. Apparently they were proved wrong when Hermione snuck behind Harry as Harry sat straddling Draco, one hand behind Draco's back and the other was entwined in Draco's hair. Harry immediately turned around in horror to see his best friend capturing a picture of his snog session with his boyfriend. "At least she didn't capture the nights later events" Draco said with a smirk, remembering what happened later that night in 4th year...

***FLASHBACK***

"'Mione!" Harry shouted in slight horror at his best friend catching (and taking a picture) of him snogging the bloody daylights out of his boyfriend. "Is something wrong?" Hermione said with mock innocence. Harry then made a move to get up but he was thrust back down onto Draco's lap by Draco himself. "You think I'm going to let Granger interrupt us?" Draco said slowly raising one eyebrow and flashing Hermione a smile. Hermione just giggled and sauntered to her dorm calling out before she left "Don't forget a silencing charm!" Draco remembered and cast one quickly before looking back at the Golden Boy perched on his lap. "Where were we" He said softly before capturing the other boy's lips in a fierce but passionate kiss. Running his tongue on Harry's bottom lip, he silently begged entrance which Harry gave willingly, letting Draco plunder his mouth. Draco heard Harry moan into the kiss as his hands began to roam, one hand finding Harry's left nipple and gently but firmly twisting it. He left Harry's mouth to suck on the sensitive skin on the base of Harry's neck. Reveling at the hardness that was pressed against him as well as the tightening of his own pants. Suddenly he found that they were wearing too much clothing. And that he wanted to move to a bed. So he swept Harry up from his lap and into his arms and carried him up to the boys dorm and plopped him on Harry's bed. Casting a silencing spell around them he quickly got rid of his shirt and Harry's before reclaiming Harry's mouth. He moaned at the feeling of his bare skin on his almost lover's. As he placed heated kisses and gentle bites all over Harry's neck, he trailed one hand down the-boy-who-lived's toned abdomen and discarded Harry's pants and soon after boxers. Harry gasped when Draco grasped his pulsing member and started to slowly move his hand along his length. Silently begging him to speed up Harry kissed Draco urgently. As if he heard his silent plea, Draco picked up the pace running his thumb on the head on every upward stroke. Harry was slightly frustrated when his boyfriend held his hips down preventing him from thrusting into his hand but all negative thoughts disappeared when his cock vanished between two kiss-bruised lips. Throwing his head back in ecstasy he arched his back and dusted the sheets, glad there was a silencing spell around them. As he neared his climax, he managed to choke out a few words between moans and gasps "I'm going to c-come!" This time whe he tried to thrust upward Draco didn't stop him and instead let Harry fuck his mouth before releasing jets of creamy white liquid into the Slytherin boy's mouth. Draco swallowed every last bit before removing his remaining clothes and going back up to place a needy, passionate, kiss on the boy's rosy lips. He heard and almost silent gasp as he moved his finger to Harry's puckered entrance and cast a lubrication charm both on three of his fingers and on his rock hard cock. Slowly he pushed his index finger past Harry's tight ring of muscle, chuckling as he saw Harry's cock twitch back to life. He started to move the finger and smiled when he brushed that bundle of nerves that made Harry immediately moan quite loudly and push back on his fingers, searching for more. Draco obliged by adding another finger stopping when Harry gasped in slight pain. He continued making scissoring motions to stretch the Golden Boy. He added a third finger once again brushing the bundle of nerves. Harry moaned in loss when Draco removed his fingers only cry out on pain when it was replaced by something much larger. Draco entered slowly, knowing this would hurt his lover, letting Harry dig his nails into his back before adjusting and quickly begging for him to move. Deciding to take it slow he began to thrust into Harry gently. "Drake... please... faster! Harder!" he heard Harry moan. Draco willingly complied, pulling out slowly and thrusting in much harder, eliciting a load sob like moan of pleasure from the boy below him. Angling better so he'd hit Harry's sweet spot he thrust in he reached for Harry's neglected member and began stroking in time with his thrusts. Both calling the others name, they came hard together. Harry spent a moment letting the stars he saw fade before curling up into Draco and begging him to stay. "Please Draco? Just this once? I need you." Draco sighed. "Harry, love, you know I want to. I more than just _want_ to. But I have to go back to my dorm. If I'm not there I'm the morning all of my fellow Slytherins would suspect something is up. Especially if I'm seen waltzing out of the Gryffindor house." Harry reluctantly let his lover go with one final kiss. "I... I love you." he whispered, looking away. "I love you too, Harry." Draco said just as quiet, turning Harry's head so he could look into his emerald eyes. Draco left without another word.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I remember that night. I wish I hadn't left you, Harry. You know that right?" Draco whispered quietly.

"Damn. We really had fun that day, didn't we." Draco murmured staring at a picture of them scrubbing toilets in detention back in 5th year. "Even though we shouldn't have let Fred and George convince us into testing their newest exploding quill on Snape. We scrubbed toilets for a week. But it was well worth the look on Snape's face when the quill exploded in his face leaving an inky mess all over him and his desk." He chuckled softly at the memory. The next picture on the page was one of a certain wounded seeker in the hospital bay. Draco had almost died inside when he saw Harry fall from his broom that day after being knocked clean over by a jealous Slytherin. He was extremely relieved to see his boyfriend's eyes flutter open, and even though he was bloodied and bandaged, he was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Harry wasn't too happy about having his picture taken.

The last picture in the book was of Harry and his last date in 7th year...

***FLASHBACK***

"Harry! Come on! You have to hurry!" Draco called in a sort of loud whisper. "Shhh! Someone will hear you! Where in the bloody hell are you taking me anyways?" he said, joining his boyfriend outside, under the cover of his invisibility cloak. Draco only smiled knowingly and whispered two words, "You'll see." Rolling his eyes, Harry let himself be guided by the firm arm around his waist. "Just how much longer will we be walking?" he questioned after a few mostly silent minutes. "We're here" replied Draco. Harry had a confused look plastered in his face but it immediately turned into a look of surprise and awe as Draco removed the glamour that had been hiding a medium sized picnic blanket with a brown basket sitting in the middle, surrounded by rose petals and floating candles. "Wha-... How... When..." Harry sputtered. "Happy 5th anniversary, love." Draco murmured, beaming. He knelt down on the blanket, Harry sitting down beside him, and took out their midnight dinner. Harry tentatively tasted it, not sure on who cooked it. "Bloody hell, this is amazing!" Harry exclaimed. "Did you cook this?" Draco could only blush and nod. "Draco Malfoy. You are the single most amazing boyfriend in the world." Harry gushed and planted a sweet, slow, kiss on his aforementioned boyfriend. Again, the tint of red that rarely graced Draco's cheeks crept back. Draco watched his boyfriend finish off his desert, nervously fingering a small, velvet, box, he held behind his back. "H-Harry?" Draco stuttered. "Can I ask you something?" Harry cocked his head. "Of course! Ask me anything!" Draco shifted nervously then with newfound courage he began to speak. "Harry, I knew I loved since the day, no the second, I layer eyes on you, and you don't know how happy I was to hear you say 'yes' when I asked you out five years ago. I was even happier when you finally said 'I love you' to me. I don't know exactly how to say this, but, I love you, Harry, and I never, NEVER, want to be without you so... Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" he finished on one knee, holding the velvet box open wide, waiting for Harry's answer. But no answer came. "I-I'm so sorry.. I don't know what I-" he stuttered before being pounced on. "Yes! Yes! Of course yes!" Harry said as he hugged his now fiancé to death. Draco smiled the broadest smile anyone's every seen and placed the small ring on Harry's perfect finger. He had spent literally hours picking out a ring that was _just right_ for them. He had settles on a silver ring with a gorgeous diamond in the center with a teardrop shaped emerald on either side. _Simple enough_ he had thought, knowing Harry probably didn't want him to go overboard. He was right, and Harry absolutely loved the ring and never wanted to take it off. The night was perfect.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Everything was perfect, love." Draco sighed, a sad, lonely, tear dropping from his stormy eye. "By the way, you can have this. It was going to be yours anyways. " he whispered, laying the photo album down on the grass as well as Harry's favorite flowers in front of a grave, tracing the name he had become so familiar with on the hard, gray, stone.  
><em>Harry James Potter<em>

**(A/N)** OMG PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I was in a really depressed mood and I was listening to When You're Gone so I wrote a sad Drarry :| I sowwy!


End file.
